Because of You
by OrangePeels
Summary: Our friend Cat, meets Katherine Pierce, one of Tori's 'old' friends. But little does she know, both girls are actually vampires from 10th century Bulgaria! Her life is never going to be the same again and she's in for one hell of a ride. Will she find out that they're vampires? Does she fall in love along the way? Read more to find out what happens between Katherine, Tori, and Cat!
1. Chapter 1

Because Of You

***DISCLAIMER- I do not own Victorious (it wouldn't end if I did). All rights go to Nickelodeon and Dan Schneider. I also do not own 'Boyfriend Material'. All rights go to Ariana Grande. I also do not own Casablanca. Or The Vampire Diaries. Man, I don't own anything except for this story.

Cat's POV

It was a sunny Saturday morning in late May, and a little kitten had just awoken. Caterina Valentine, the daughter of Edward and Joan Valentine and brother to Frankie Valentine. Her brother, Frankie, as we all know has some 'special' problems. So, their parents take care of Frankie at a treatment center far away from LA leaving Cat alone. Edward being a world renowned doctor, is treating Frankie at the hospital he works at in New York. Joan just goes along for the ride. And ever since Cat was deemed 'responsible', Edward and Joan have left Cat along in the house for as little as 3 days to as long as 3 weeks. Just like every morning goes by, Cat gets up, freshens up, dresses herself, and goes down stairs to make breakfast. She walks down the mahogany stairs of a beautiful mansion in LA. 'Hmm, Coco Puffs or Fruit Loops?' thinking to herself at the kitchen counter. 'I feel like eating Coco Puffs today.' she said with a slight smile. Cat goes over to the fridge and pulls out the milk. After making her bowl of cereal, she gets a text from none other than Tori Vega. She immediately responds with her trusty pink pear phone 5.

Tori: Hey!

Cat: Hiiiiii Tori :)

Tori: Can u come over in 15 minutes? I want u 2 meet someone ;)

Cat: Sure, I love to meet new people!

Tori: Kk, see u in 15!

Cat: Bye!

Once Cat was done with her bowl of cereal she walked up to her closet and picked out an outfit; jeggings, a frilly white blouse, and chocolate uggs completing her outfit. She grabs her keys and a little vintage floral backpack and makes her way out the door, walking down to Tori's house.

'Now I've been lookin' for someone

Tryna find the right boy to wear on my arm

I must admit it

You simply fit it

You were like a cut above the rest that's why you winning

And every night when I close my eyes I can see you

My perfect type and I never really thought my dreams would come true

Until I laid eyes on you 'cause you know you are

Boyfriend material Boyfriend material

That's what you're made of its written on your label

Boyfriend material.. M-m-material want everyone to know you're my boyfriend

Material boyfriend material boy

Boyfriend material.. M-m-material want everyone to know' she sang as the she made her way to the Vega's front door. *Ding dong*

"Cat! Hi!" Tori said as she was greeted with a bright smile and a warm hug.

"Hi Tori! Where's the mystery person? Oh is it a she? Or a he? One time-" Cat said.

"Meet Katherine Pierce. She's my cousin!" said Tori.

"Hi Cat, it's nice to meet you. I'm Katherine." she said with a warm smile.

"Nice to meet you Katherine! I'm Cat, like the animal. Hehe except I'm not as furry." replied Cat.

Katherine's POV

_FLASHBACK (sorta)_

November 26th, 1942 - New York City, New York

Ruth Valentine was waiting in line for the premiere of Casablanca with her two best friends Mary Pierce and Evelyn Vega. These girls were the best of friends and were inseparable. The Three Musketeers, except with 17 year old teenage girls. On this cold, late fall evening, the girls have gathered to go see the premiere of Casablanca. They had a fun little chat before seeing the movie that went a little like this.

"Mary! Help me convince my father to get me a cat! I've always wanted one!" said Ruth while they hurried into the cinema. Soft shuffles of feet were heard once they got in.

"Well Ruth, you do realize they shed a lot?" replied Mary fixing her hat.

"I agree with Mary. What about a dog?" Evelyn suggested trying to keep up with the others.

"Ladies, your tickets?" the ticket man asked. "Here! Thanks." Ruth said as they targeted seats.

"C'mon Mary, lets watch the film and discuss this later. Ok?" Mary said getting settling in her seat.

_FLASHBACK OVER_

I stared at Tori and Cat both in disbelief. Cat looked exactly like Ruth. "Cat, can I speak to Tori in private for a bit?" I asked.

"Sure! I'll just go up to Tori's room!" said Cat as she bolted up the stairs.

"Виктория Венева! Има ли причина, поради която е пропуснал да споменена котешка изглежда точно като Рут?!"( Victoria Veneva! Is there a reason why you failed to mention that Cat looks exactly like Ruth!?) I scolded in Bulgarian.

"Съжалявам! Исках да видя за себе си преди ти казах.Но знаете ли, как искаме да се превърне Рут? Ние имаме друг шанс с Cat тук.Има почти няма разлика между тях." (I'm sorry! I wanted you to see for yourself before I told you. But you know how we wanted to turn Ruth? We have another chance with Cat here. There's almost no difference between them.) said Tori.

"добре, аз не знам дали тя ще приеме това, което сме.Рут, но ще котка?" (Well, I don't know if she will accept what we are. Ruth did but, will Cat?) I worried.

"Да видим.Вярвам, че тя няма да има нищо против." (Let's see. I believe she won't mind.) said Tori.

"Cat! You can come down now!" Tori said.

"Kaykay!" replied Cat making her way down the stairs.

"Hey Cat," I started, "wanna come hang with Tori and I sometime? I want to get to know you better."

"Why not! Can you come over on Monday? We have off on Memorial day right Tori?" asked Cat.

"Yeah! By the way, Katherine just moved here from Virginia and she's going to go to Hollywood Arts next week so you'll be seeing her more often." said Tori.

"Yayyyyy! I can see you in school now too!" Cat said excitedly while giving Katherine a light hug.

"Anyway, Tori and I have to head out to lunch now. Sorry Cat." she apologized.

"It's fine! I'll was going to head to the mall anyways so I guess I'll just go now!" she said with a smile.

They all said farewell and goodbye for now but little did they know, they'd be seeing each other very soon. Since Cat was gone and at the mall, Katherine and Tori's hunger was reduced by just a little bit.

"Тя мирише точно като Рут." (She smells exactly like Ruth too.) I said with a sigh.

"Аз знам.Аз знам.Изчакайте, докато не я опитате.Това ме разяждат за месеца.Когато имаме sleepovers Винаги съм принуди и да пие от нея.Аз съм пристрастен и не мога да помогна на себе си.Катрин, моля да ми помогне.Аз съм загубил отново." (I know. I know. Wait until you taste her. This has been eating me away for months. Whenever we have sleepovers I always compel and drink from her. I'm addicted and I can't help myself. Katherine, please help me. I'm lost again.) Tori sighed.

"Моят стар приятел, какво се е случило с вас, тъй като съм отишъл?" (My old friend, what has happened to you since I've been gone?) I exhale as I bring her into a warm embrace. After a few moments of comfort which apparently was actually an hour, Katherine and Tori made their way out of the house and onto the streets where they hunted for a fresh meal.

A/N- _Now you're probably wondering if Ruth, Mary, and Evelyn were the grand-something's of Cat, Tori, and Katherine, right? Well you're right, but only for Cat and Ruth. As this is a bit of a crossover with the Vampire Diaries and Victorious except Katherine (Mary) is the only Original, younger sister to Tatia who made Katherine a vampire and was killed. Tori (Evelyn) was her best friend in Bulgaria known as_ _Viktoriya Veneva. They were best of friends, almost like sisters ironically also because they looked alike. Tori being an understanding and caring person, accepted vampire Katherine and wanted to be turned so Katherine wasn't alone. So, Tori and Katherine stuck together ever since they were turned somewhere in the 10th century. They became friends with Ruth Valentine in 1940 when they enrolled in a local high school together. As of 1942 they're in their junior year (for flashback and normal). Cat/Ruth is 16 and turning 17 on June 26th, Tori/Evelyn is 17, and so is Katherine/Mary. _Hi everyone! Thanks for reading this. It's my first story so go easy. I don't know if the Bulgarian I used for the dialogue is correct but I used Google Translate... Close enough? :_P_ I really hope to put in longer flashbacks but this is just a short one since I couldn't think of anything. Feel free to PM me about new story ideas or requests, I'm very open to new things. I will try my best to update as much as possible but there's no guarantee and most likely this is going to be updated weekly. Until next time! Please review, follow, or favorite! It's really appreciated. –TE99 :)


	2. Chapter 2

***Disclaimer- I don't own anything (Victorious, The Vampire Diaries, or any other copyrighted things) except for this story. All rights go to the owners.

Tori's POV

Once Cat had left and Katherine and her had a nice 'snoodling' session, the two girls left in search of a meal. In the alley ways of urban LA they waited until the sun set. Soaking in all the sounds and sights, they watched over the busy city standing on top of the Hollywood sign. Now just because Tori and Katherine are vampires doesn't mean they kill ruthlessly. Having learnt their lesson after being nearly killed a couple of centuries ago. A mistake they accidentally made after going a little too happy with blood. Don't go on a killing spree if you don't want to be killed yourself. And that's a story to be told another time. So, avoiding that scenario and letting out the secret, they feed off of wanted people, rapists, and gangs. Doing the world a favor and ridding them of those impure. And so, with that being said, let the game of chase begin.

Cat's POV

Cat was coming home from a variety of shopping trips. She was walking down a concrete sidewalk with possibly a thousand bags with her. Varying from Fabercromie (Abercrombie) to T-Mart (K-Mart), that little girl can gain some strength after multiple shopping trips like that. Making her way into her neighborhood, she passed an alley way. And in that alley way, she found a man dressed in scrappy clothes hovering over a girl. Faint sobs and crys could be heard until two mysterious figures suddenly jumped down from above. Strangely they looked like what Tori and Katherine were wearing earlier today. Katherine was wearing a plaid, button up long sleeve with black skinny jeans and chestnut uggs. Tori was wearing a Hollywood Arts crew-neck with navy washed jeans and a pair of converse. Standing in shock, fear, and anticipation of what was going to happen next, Cat just stood there. She wanted to see what these two girls were doing and who they were, but she was also afraid of what would to her. Like a duck during hunting season, she stood there waiting to be shot. The two mystery girls started to confront the man, which in turn started throwing punches. The Katherine-look-a-like dodged the punches easily and punched the man herself with no effort at all. While the Tori-look-a-like took a hold of the girl and took her in a comforting embrace, covering her eyes. Katherine-look-a-like took the man in a choking grip and whispered a few words to him before opening her mouth and closing in on the prize she was searching. Liquid gold started to our out of his neck and the Katherine-look-a-like started drinking it like there was no tomorrow. On the other hand, Tori-look-a-like was still holding on to the little girl and telling her reassuring words. Once Katherine-look-a-like was done with the man, he had collapsed on the dirty ally way. Cat could only make out "Your turn." and "I'll take care of her." as the Tori-look-a-like handed over the girl to Katherine-look-a-like and crouched down to the man and sucked all the remaining blood out of the man. Fearing she was next, Cat ran as fast as her legs could carry her home. Unfortunately the two look a likes had just finished and saw Cat flee, thus following her home. A little cat had just uncovered a big secret and had to be stopped before anyone else knew.

No One's POV

The sound of shuffling feet breaking into a run was heard. Both vampires looked up to see a blur of red pass by, outside of the alleyway.

"Was that?" Tori asked Katherine.

"I think it was."

"C'mon!"

Tori and Katherine sped down the outer side walk chasing after Cat. All girls where in a state of fear and panic. Cat more so afraid of getting killed. Tori and Katherine because they didn't want any trouble with having a human knowing. Even if it was Cat; a descendant of Ruth, their trusted old friend. Using their superhuman speed, they caught up to Cat almost immediately. Looking up to the Valentine mansion, Katherine was locked out since she hasn't been invited in yet. While Tori climbed through an open window that she compelled Cat to never lock, Katherine followed behind but not entering. A scream suddenly rang through the eerie night. Tori had found Cat.

Tori's POV

"Hi Cat." I began

"H-hi Tori." she said shaking.

"Katherine's outside the window. Be a dear and invite her in?" I compelled her.

"C-c'mon in." yelled Cat.

"Thanks.." Katherine said as she jumped through the window.

"So..." I started again, "Can I ask you what you saw earlier?"

"W-well I saw you two drinking someone's blood. Can you tell me what you are!? I want answers. No more lies Tori, or you Katherine." stated Cat with a strong glare.

"Well, (switch to Bulgarian) Katerina, can I have a quick bite? I didn't finish before and we didn't take care of the girl or man behind."

"Go ahead. I'll take care of them." she said, jumping out the window again.

"Tori. What. Are. You." she glared with determination.

I opened my mouth to speak again but was roughly cut off.

"Where is she going? Are you going to answer Tori? You know I hate being lied to." Cat questioned again.

"You're sure you want to know?" I confirmed. Cat nodded vigorously. Sighing I shoved her against the floor and clamped my hand over her mouth.

"Don't make a sound." I whispered into her ear. Deeply inhaling her scent, I ran my tongue over the targeted area. Cat beginning to panic, and started screaming only to be muffled by my hand. I couldn't hold on any longer. Closing in on my prize, she started screaming even more and struggled to get out of my iron grip. Excess liquid gold started dripping from Cat's neck that I had neglected to pick up. As I tried my best to make the pain go away but Cat was still in pain. Sensing her heart rate quickly slowing down and conscious slipping away, I release my hold from her and bite into my own wrist. Seconds later Cat is unconscious and I have to get my blood into her system fast. I try putting my wrist to her mouth but she doesn't swallow. Last minute resources call for me to force it down her throat. Sucking a mouthful of my blood I gave it to her mouth to mouth. The blood goes down and it's a success. Well, sorta.

Cat's POV

When I asked what Tori and Katherine were, I expected a verbal answer. Not the hi-im-a-vampire-and-im-going-to-take-your-blood kind. When she bit me it really hurt. Like Charlie biting your finger kind except on your neck. And since she took a bit too much, I start feeling lightheaded and bam. I'm out. Then something warm runs down my throat. Tastes like... Tastes... Well, I can't exactly define what it tastes like. All I know is that it's going down my throat and I like the taste. Wait... This has a metal tang to it. And it hits me like a bullet going straight through my head. I'm drinking blood. And surprisingly I like it. I keep on drinking because it tastes so good. As sweet as a red velvet cupcake, as tasty as freshly cut strawberries, it tasted like a mix (a good one) of all the things I like to eat. I try suck harder on the source, wanting more but to my dissatisfaction, this blood runs out and I realize I'm mouth to mouth with Tori. My eyes jolt open and I scramble away on my elbow and knees.

"Tori."

"Yea Cat?"

"How could did you not tell me before? You know I hate being lied to and I trusted you!"

"Cat please listen to me."

"No! Tori you lied to me. That hurts."

"Cat but you don't understand. There was a reason behind this. Please you have to hear me out.""No more second chances Tori. I'm sorry but I don't want to hear it."

"Ca-"

"Just stay away from me at school. Katherine too. I don't want to be near you guys right now. Even Katherine."

"Ok. I'm sorry. But think about my offer to explain everything. Goodnight Cat."

With that being said, Tori jumps out the window leaving a cold breath of wind into my room. I quickly close the windows not wanting anymore visitors for the night. Then, I went into the bathroom and shed my now dirty and bloody clothes. Turning on the shower, I lay out my favorite cupcake pajamas, and climbed inside the shower. Usually when I'm the usual bright and bubbly-self, I sing in the shower. But not today. Today I had on a blank and emotionless face. Wash my hair, scrub my body, done. I flinch as I step outside. A rush of cold air attacks me and I quickly wrap myself in a towel. I begin to examine myself in the mirror. Two gruesome bite marks are left behind. 'Note to self,' I think, 'wear a scarf tomorrow. Maybe a cute infinity one.' Feeling cold suddenly I change into my pajamas, brush my hair, brush my teeth, and walk out of the bathroom. I climb into my bed and spill everything to Mr. Snuffles, my stuffed purple giraffe as I do every night. After talking to him for a good while, I lay in my pink room. Filled with pictures and memories I reflect on those happy times trying to forget what had happened earlier today. As I lay there, sleep starts to creep to the corners of my eyes. Soon, it's engulfed my vision and I fall sound asleep.

A/N- Hi everyone! I tried really hard to upload this story but never got the time to. But, alas! It's here! Lol i crack myself up... Anyway, be sure to rate, review, follow, favorite, and all that good stuff. This chapter wasn't as proof-read as I'd like it to be so I will fix this and the previous chapters sometime this week. Thanks!


End file.
